


Radio Broadcast

by My_Black_Crimson_Rose6



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Infection AU, M/M, Multi, TV Tropes, Tumblr Prompts, Zombie AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 22:17:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3995020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Black_Crimson_Rose6/pseuds/My_Black_Crimson_Rose6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were people once. Once everyday citizens with lives... before the toxin was spread for testing and the town was quarantined. Its during that time of quarantine that they set out the Agents, after the money was collected and the deals were finally made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Radio Broadcast

**Author's Note:**

> TV Trope: "Burn the Undead"

“C’mon baby just a little closer,” the man mumbled to himself watching the horde press in again against the metal gate keeping them out. They’ve been stranded here for too long, outbreak was starting to spread out through the surrounding town and towards the barricade established a week ago.

They were small military operations funded by a private organization in creating a virus that would spread through fluids: spit, blood, semen.

The bosses would drop in an infected into a pre-established town, give it a day and make their money before calling in their team to take care of the situation.

This mission they had sent in Agent York, North Dakota, and the youngest Agent—Agent Washington. Only just saw his twenty-first birthday three days ago, three days ago when the three of them were dropped into this dump and forced to set up camp in a boarded up manor with walls around the property large enough to have two soldiers making their rounds.

They’ve found the main group of survivors they had been sent in the rescue, now their main mission was to either 1. Wait for an extraction of these survivors before they go out and kill the infected. 2. Take them to the barricade themselves and risk unknown dangers and more deaths before going back into town and killing the infected.

Those were the only two choices and all three Agents agreed that it would be better for them to establish this as the base of their operations and kill as many infected here, in their strong hold, before having to fight their way out of their corner.

The man dropped the lit bottle onto the horde that gathered; the glass shattering and a roar of flame lit up the darkness. He grinned, rubbing his hands and holding them out over the edge of the high wall. The walkie talkie on his hip spurred to life, “ _everything alright at the gate?_ ” The man on the other end broke off with a yawn.

The man chuckled to himself, dropping down onto the manors beautiful green lawn and making himself comfy against the brick and grass. “Oh yeah, baby, just roasting me up some Z’s. They smell fucking awful today,” the man clicked his tongue against the back of his teeth and released the button.

The radio cut back in, “ _York. It always smells like burning flesh_.” The man was scolding him—really; he was supposed to be his _lover_ not his mother.

“North, baby, darling, my _love_! You’re ignoring the point!” He released the button again and paused, eyebrows furrowed before pressing the button back down. “I thought Wash was on radio duty?”

“ _Some of the children started crying and they took a liking to him. Plus, he needs a break. He’s working himself in the ground trying to keep up with us all the time._ ”

Washington wasn’t exactly their ‘boyfriend’ per-say. Both York and North were very much interested in the younger man and Washington had made his interest in both older Agents apparent as well, but North was uncomfortable with his age—felt like he was taking advantage of the younger man. So, the three of them had planned to go out for drinks on Washington’s twenty-first birthday and ‘would see how the night goes’ from there. Twenty-one was a number both York and North felt more comfortable with.

So when news hit that York, North and a few other Agents would be deployed out to rural hicktown-buttfucking nowhere-ville days before Wash’s birthday... well, Washington wasn’t impressed and fought his way onto the mission. Washington was always typically teamed up with Agent Maine, both Agents worked frightenly well together and Washington had the added talent of being able to understand Maine without the man having to take the time to spell everything out (that and Maine actually liked the younger Agent).

For awhile Washington had made his wishes known when the couple would go out on assignments without the younger agent— _I’d feel better out in the field with you_. But being partnered with Agent Maine led to specialty missions of a certain caliber and... specialization. Agent Maine had a sort of immunity to the current strand of the virus their organization was testing, and when the virus mutates enough for Maine to feel the beginnings of the affects he carried ‘ _cures_ ’ that he could apply.

“What’s he doing?” York closed his eyes, listening to the infected on the other side of the wall and the dwindling fire just outside the gate. In another two hours he’d tag out for the next watch cycle; a few of the survivors elected to take up watch positions so their ‘saviors’ could have some proper shut-eye. York had been in this job long enough to not look a gift horse in the mouth.

“ _He’s telling them a story and acting it out with their stuffed animals,_ ” the radio cut back in and York could hear that man laugh.

“What story is he tellin’?”

The radio crackled, “ _No idea. Sounds made up. Story is pretty much about this beautiful princess dragon swooping down from the sky and plucking a house right from the foundations before an army can come trampling through._ ” The radio cut back out and York couldn’t help but chuckle at the mental image of Wash making a stuffed dragon swoop from the air and pluck something up. “ _A bunch of stuff happened and suddenly two farmer bears are getting married and the dragon is nodding all sage like. It seems that the dragon has created her own kingdom and is now in the process of expanding it. One of the little boys is calling for the frog and sheep to fight... I’ll keep you posted on how that goes._ ”

York bit his lip, shaking his head at the stupidity that he surrounded himself with sometimes—hell; he was a right idiot most times as well. Birds of a feather really do stick together it seems. “Hey,” he released the button and standing back up. As much as he would love to spend the rest of his shift lazing in the grass he had to continue his rounds.

“ _Yes York?_ ”

“Ever wonder if you made a mistake taking this job?” he stood in front of the gate, staring out at the infected gathered—pushing and clawing against the bars. “We could’ve pretended that this shit didn’t go exist outside of movies. Or we could be out fighting wars, or shit against countries. Not against a virus.”

“ _At times_ ,” the man replied. “ _At times I feel like that. But I look at this team, at the people that I fight side-by-side with and I’d rather be here. Here and knowing the horror on what happens on our own soil._ ”

Yeah; York sighed and continued on his round past the gate. As much as he’d like to think of himself settling down with a couple of dogs and a house with a white picket fence... as much as he’d like that, he knew that that wouldn’t be for him.

Not after everything that he knows.


End file.
